fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Mickey's Treasures
Mickey and Melody walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Melody was covering Mickey's eyes. "Melody, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Mickey asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Melody said with a chuckle. After they went into the cottage, Melody closed the door. When they were all the way into the cottage, Melody uncovered Mickey's eyes. Mickey gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage, tilted to one side, was the statue of May. "Oh, Melody! You are the best!" Mickey exclaimed happily and gave her a hug. Mickey then went around the statue and said "It looks just like her! It even has her eyes!" Mickey then said "Why, May, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Mickey then laughed happily and spun around in joy. He stopped and gasped when she saw a shadowed King Naveen in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Dad!" Mickey exclaimed in shock. Melody hid quickly. Goofy was a few feet behind Naveen. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I have kept patience until now, Mickey!" Naveen said angrily. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Mickey bit his lip and began to explain "But, Dad, I--" "Now, I'm going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal Pokemon training girl from drowning?" Naveen demanded. "Look, Dad! I had to!" Mickey argued. "Contact between the mortal realm and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Mickey, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Naveen shouted. "But if I didn't do anything, she would have drowned and died!" Mickey said. "Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" Naveen cried. "You're more of a bully than Pete! You don't even know May!" Mickey shouted. "Know her? I don't have to know her!" Naveen roared. "They're all the same! Spineless, savage, cold-hearted monsters and immortal hunters who capture fun 'n' games, incapable of having any feelings-" That did it for Mickey, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "DAD, I LOVE HER!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Upon realizing what he had just said, Mickey gasped and clamped his mouth closed. Melody and Goofy gasped as well. Naveen looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock turned to anger. He drew his scepter and turned to Goofy. He screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave him in your care and this is what happens?!?!" Naveen shouted. "Please, Your Majesty! Have mercy!" Goofy cried as he got on his knees. "It isn't his fault!" Mickey shouted. Naveen then turned back to Mickey. "Have you finally lost your mind completely, Mickey? She's a human girl! You're an immortal mouse!" Dimitri shouted. "I don't care anymore!" Mickey pouted. "So help me, Mickey, I will get through to you, and if talking to you isn't good enough, then I guess I got no other choice but to do this!" Naveen said menacingly as his scepter glowed. Naveen's scepter glowed. Goofy and Melody gasped and ran for cover. "Dad!" Mickey said, trying to make Naveen stop, but no avail. "No! No, dad! Please, dad, stop!" Then he set his sights on the statue of May. He pointed his scepter at it. "DAD, NO!" Mickey shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Category:Fan Fiction